Chance Meeting
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: drabble, Kamui and Usagi. He was caught out in the rain, doubting what to choose, friendshiep that had faded away or duty to the world. He thought he was the only one like that. But she had chosen long before him. X:1999/Sailor Moon cross


**Chance Meeting**

drabble

Kamui and Usagi

* * *

When was the last time that he dreamed? When was the last time he felt happy? Where had his happy childhood all but disappeared to? He felt utterly alone in this world. Kotori was gone and Fuuma was his counterpart. He was the one who killed Kotori cold-handedly. But how could he strike back? How could he fight against Fuuma, his old and very dear friend. The rain poured down on him, plastering the raven hair over his forehead, the crystal clear violet eyes dimmed by the heavy guilt and sorrow. He didn't mind the wet grass, he didn't mind that he could catch a cold, it all didn't matter in the end. Because he was alone.

And he didn't care about the people running away from the rain that seemed to mirror his own sadness. Nobody paid attention to a lonely youth in the park. Nobody paid any heed to him and he was fine with it. The wind harshly blew against him and something lightly hit his side. A passive gaze was sent down and a pink umbrella rolled away from him, as if waiting for him to pick. His tired eyes looked up, someone must have lost it, someone who would need it more than he would.

But there was no one around... except for _her. _Later he would wonder why did she draw his attention. Later he would wonder, what was it about her that resonated with him that much. But there was something so deeply familiar about the way she hugged herself in the downpour. Her arms wrapped around herself, shaking, the rain shielding everyone from the privy information to the fact that she was crying. Long blonde hair falling down to her ankles from twin ponytails.

He stood up, grabbing the pink umbrella, he would give it back. The girl was so stupid, standing in the rain, she would probably get sick. He wouldn't. He was one of the chosen. But she... she was just another human. So fragile, so fickle, so tender. Just like Kotori.

And with each step he took closer he noticed more. She was shouting out in the rain. It was as if she had the same problems he had.

"Can't you understand, I cannot be the same old Usagi any more! I chose duty over love when I ran that sword through your chest!" her fists clenched around her forearms, leaving red welts where her fingers slipped.

"Can't you see, that Usagi died when she had to kill you back then! Can't you see! This is the darkness we have to accept! Our darkness is called the duty of a warrior!" she slipped down onto the grass, shaking from anger, distress or cold, he didn't quite know. But the frustration was so familiar to him.

"Is this yours?" his words came out involuntarily, just as she began another rant to the heavens. She whirled around eyes wide and alert. They were a clear crystal blue, that didn't seem to be tainted by darkness, but he knew... they were so similar to his. And, right there, beneath the cherry trees, under the rain, something sparked. And Kamui only later would admit that he found a kindred soul.

The eye contact was broken when her gaze travelled to the pink umbrella. She nodded warily and took the umbrella. A brief contact of fingers. And electricity travelled up their bodies. The gazes once more met, guarded and battle ready.

So similar.

"Thank you," murmured the girl turning to leave.

It was now or never. He had to know.

"How did you choose duty over love?" the girl turned around, calmly looking him over. And even though he noted the defensive stance, and the tensing of the bod, her eyes still were the eyes to her soul. Each bit of conflicting emotions, each measure of darkness visible in them.

"I had no choice. There are things that are more important than love or friendship. And sometimes we must choose the right thing to do, even if it breaks us. Selene knows I have to do it everyday," no more words were shared, as she left. The skies cleared and the sun shone through.

Kamui glanced up, pondering about her words and their chance meeting. And in the sky a rainbow stretched, and for a second he could swear he saw glittering butterflies following the trail of the seven colours.

"Have to do something which is the right thing to do?" he smiled bitterly, sighing painfully. He knew that. Yes, he knew it deep down inside, but was it really the only way.

And strangely he felt comforted. Because she was just like him.

* * *

_Yes, Usagi is talking about the point when at the North Pole she chose duty over love and killed Endymion for the sake of the Earth. Kamui is thinking about the fact that he has to kill Fuuma, but he is his close friend. And this was their chance meeting, when suddenly one more experienced soldier leant involuntary advice.s_


End file.
